A Lady of Expectations
by Tomsgurl4lyfe
Summary: AU,Draco Malfoy is the wealthiest men in England in the 19th century, he is tired of women always coming after him because of his money, he wants a women who just loves him, when Hermione Granger comes to England she meets a noble man at a party.....
1. The three brothers of the Malfoy Estate

A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you guys enjoy this fic, just remember that I love feedback from you guys, so please reveiw me and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1: The three brothers of the Malfoy Estate

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"You are cordially invited by Lord Edward, to attend a ball in honor of the upcoming season, we request the company of Mr. Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoy Estates, and guests" Draco said out loud to his brothers. He flipped the tiny card around in his hand and noticed the gold engraving and how much money that must of taken for someone to go through all this trouble to make these invitations that exquisite. After he was done investigating he places the card on the table and turned towards his half brother's Harry and Ron.

"It's amazing how one comes back so quickly from holiday and already being bombarded with invitations to balls and parties by young ladies" Harry said mockingly to his brother Draco. Harry was sitting on the opposite couch of Draco sipping on expensive wine and rolled his eyes. Draco was always getting invited to stuff because of his background and since he made it publicly known that he was looking for a bride at the end of last season, ever since his cousin Virginia or Ginny for short got married and settled down.

"Yes well when your as wealthy as us everyone is always after your money" Draco said sneeringly. Ron sighed at his brother.

"Yes but dear brother you have it worse then us, when we marry all we get is the money, when you marry you get the title of Lord and your wife gets the title of Lady, you get this lovely estate all to yourself, and you get the business and the money, you have a lot to take care of dear brother" Ron said and took a sip of his wine. That's another thing Draco dreaded was gold diggers, women only interested in money and a title and not him by himself.

They were all sitting by the fire pondering of whether to respond or not to the invitation.

"I think you should go Draco, who knows you night find that pretty auburn haired girl that you been dreaming about" Harry stated. Draco gave him an evil look and turned his attention back to the fire. It was true though, he always having dreamed of having an auburn haired goddess, but nearly caught his eye during the season, they were all were all innocent, high maintenance and wanted only to live of his dowry. He wanted a wife who could help him run his estate, be his partner when it came to business matters, and a loving wife all in one.

"You know maybe you should make the sacrifice for me and get married, you two are much more handsome men they me" Draco said as a matter of factly. Though they were all handsome, Draco was right though, Draco, the oldest of 28 years, was had a firm built and stood at 5'10, he had platinum blonde that he kept short and tidy and let a few bangs fall into the front of his face, he had steel gray eyes, and had fair complexion, you could tell he was his fathers son. Harry Wesley, the middle child of 25 years, looked just like his mother, he had jet black hair that came down to at least his ears and it always looked like the wind was in his hair no matter how much he tried to comb it, he had emerald green eyes and stood at 5'11, and had a was fairly tanned. Ron Wesley, the youngest of 23 years looked like both, he had red fiery hair like his father that he kept a little long but still in style, (A/N: kinda the way Rupert Grint has his hair now), he had his mother's green eyes but he stood at the tallest of 6'1, he also had a fair complexion. Harry held his hands up in protest and shook his head vigorously.

"Don't look at me, you have another brother too you know" Harry pointed towards Ron. Ron just shook his head.

"I happen to like my bachelorhood thank you very much" Ron said with pride. Draco slouched into the chair even further.

"Besides, we can't because we don't have the same father as you, and it was in his will that you marry before you inherit everything" Harry told Draco. Steel eyes looked into emerald and there was a clash, but the emerald won, Draco just shifted in his seat.

"Would you two at least accompany me to this ball to try to find a potential wife, because none of the girls last season made me look twice at them" Draco asked nicely. Harry and Ron both shook their heads.

"Of course we have nothing better to do" Ron brushing a hand through his hair.

"Besides I don't think I'll find anyone this season anyways, well ones tat don't know that I have money anyways" Draco said. Harry just gave a sinister grin.

"I happen to know of a certain young lady that will be attending this ball and she is new to England, just came off the ship from Denmark and she doesn't know of you or of us" Harry told Draco. Draco looked at his brother, with an –ok-what –does- that- mean look.

"It means that you can talk to her, get to know her, before anyone tells her of your wealth, she could be the one Draco" Harry told him.

"Does she look decent?" Draco asked. Ron turned towards his brothers.

"Now I know who your talking about she just came off the ship yesterday, what was her name…I think it was Hermione Granger, I think she is staying with an aunt or something like that because her parents had just recently passed away, I heard that she was beautiful and…she has auburn hair" Ron said giving a smirk at Draco. Draco smiled a bit and stood up from the couch.

"Well I'll just have to wait and see her at the ball in order to know for sure, well dear brother if you will excuse, I will retire to my room for the evening, Mario please prepare my bed for me" Draco said to his butler. The butler bowed and him and Draco both retreated to the upstairs.

After a couple of minutes of waiting making sure Draco was in his room. Harry and Ron were thinking of a plan to get his brother and this girl together.

"We've got to help Draco and this girl get together somehow, we owe him that much for him looking out for us and making sure were well provided" Ron said. Harry nodded his head.

" I know, I know, lets just relax and think about this logically, maybe you can find out where her favorite places to go, what she likes to eat, drink, hobbies, stuff like that" Harry said. Ron nodded as Harry was talking.

"We have to everything about her too like family history, her life story, etc." Ron said. Harry began to think of how they were going to find out all that information, he was pondering this for a few moments when an idea popped into his head.

"I've got it, we can be her personal friends and help her adjust to the life of England" Harry said excitedly. Ron raised one of his eyebrows and gave his brother a weird look.

"Dear brother explain" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We can be the girl's friend, she has no friends here since she is knew to England, we can help her out, you know how to find the right stores and how to find the right people, mainly are brother, and plus it's a perfect cover, because we don't have the same last name as him" Harry said. Ron just made a big o with his mouth and nodded his head.

"I think we should pay a little visit to a special Aunt tomorrow don't you think dear brother Ron?" Harry asked. Ron nodded his head.

"Yes but I'm truly exhausted so I'm going to retire too, goodnight Harry" Ron said to his brother leaving the room.

"Me too wait up for me" Harry said running to catch up with his brother.

* * *

A/N: Thats the first chapter please reveiw and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Ball

With a satisfying twirl of her silk skirts, Hermione Granger completed the last turn of the Waltz and sank gracefully into a smiling curtsy. The ballroom of Lord Edward was full to the seams with multi-colored decorations. Perfumes of the different ladies hung in the air, while candles flickered their admitting light over jewels by the dowagers lining the wall.

"A pleasure to have dance with you my dear Miss Granger" Mr. Thomas had said. Rising from the curtsy, Hermione smiled.

"Indeed, sir." Hermione said politely. A quick glance around the room and she spotted her cousin, Clarissa, she stood by the balcony being adorned by all the men in the room. Hermione just shook her head and held out her hand and attention to Mr. Thomas.

"Lord Edward's balls may not be as large as the assemblies in Denmark, but to my mind they're infinitely superior" Hermione said.

"Naturally, Naturally" Mr. Thomas was still short of breath from their previous dance. Hermione gave a graceful smile.

"Shall return to my aunt, sir?" Hermione asked. Mr. Thomas nodded his head and followed the auburn haired girl. When they reached her aunt. Her aunt greeted them with a simple nod and offered them a seat next to her. After a few moments to catch his breath Mr. Thomas turned and talked to Hermione.

"So Miss Granger how do you like London so far?" he asked. Hermione turned towards him.

"It's a wonderful city full of history and knowledge that I would want to read about, I was thinking of going to the library tomorrow, some gentlemen came by my aunts house today and told me that they are neighbors and wish to show me around London" Hermione said. Mr. Thomas furrowed his brow at to which gentlemen she was talking about.

"Who my dear lady?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Two gentlemen by the name of Harry and Ron Wesley, I asked my aunt who they were but she told me that she knew nothing of them and to accept their generous invitation" Hermione told him. Mr. Thomas was in shock that the Wesley brothers came to her home to help her through London, but he was quite confused because he clearly knew that her aunt knew about them. After all they are the wealthiest brothers in England along with their eldest brother who is even richer then them combined, there had to be more to the story then her aunt was advertising.

"I see well they sure do sound like handsome gentlemen, I hope you have a great time tomorrow" Mr. Thomas said.

"Me too" Hermione said sighingly. Just after Hermione said that the announcer announced someone of importance entering the ballroom.

"May I present Lord Draconis Malfoy of London" the announcer said. Hermione watched as the man entered the room. He looked so regal with his hair combed back, his black suit let his pale skin be shown and let his gray eyes shine. He walked into the room with confidence and poise, Hermione was awestruck. Her aunt looked at Hermione and where she was staring at and smiled inwardly to herself. She knew of the brothers plan and she couldn't be any happier for Hermione but she definitely had to play her part if these two were going to get together.

"Hermione isn't he a dashing young man?" her aunt asked her. Hermione nodded her head and noticed that Lord Draconis was looking at her, she blushed slightly and turned the other way toward her aunt and pretended to strike up a conversation with her.

When Draco heard the announcer announced his name he looked around the room to see if that Hermione girl was there. He searched the whole room until he saw a girl with dark auburn, when she was staring right back at him his knees almost gave out on him. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole room, her dark auburn hair was piled on top of her head, with tiny ringlets framing her face, she wore a periwinkle silk blue gown that had short sleeves and the bodice was tight, her complexion was in-between fair and tanned and she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Draco couldn't help himself but make his way over there to introduce himself to her. As he approached her, he saw her turn her face away and started talking to her aunt, Draco smiled when he noticed the blush that crept across her face, he thought it was cute. Finally he was in front of her and her aunt, he bowed respectfully to them and talked with her aunt.

"My fair ladies I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet, my name is Draconis Malfoy but you may call me Draco for short" he said kissing the aunts hand and then Hermione's. When Draco just barely brushed his lips across her hand sparks suddenly flew for the both of them and Hermione was just as shocked as Draco when this happened. The aunt couldn't help but smile for her, she could tell these two were meant to be with each other.

"I'm going to go outside dear it's a bit stuffy, I will be back shortly" Hermione's aunt said and left the two to themselves. Draco took the seat next to her and began to strike up a conversation.

"I have never seen you at these type of affairs before, are you new to the city?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes my lord, I have just come from Denmark, my parents have recently passed on, and I have come to live with my aunt and offer my help in exchange for food and shelter. Draco was impressed that this girl easily gave up her life of luxury as soon as her parents passed away but he didn't know why. He wanted to get to know her better he could he was going to like this girl.

"My dear I know it's impolite to ask but how old are you?" Draco asked being interested in every word that escaped the young girl's breath.

"I'm 20, my lord" Hermione said looking straight into his steel gray eyes. She was starting to get goosebumps. Draco was about to say something else when Hermione's cousin Clarissa came and interrupted their conversation.

"Hermione my mother says it's best we get going now because it is getting very late" Clarissa said. Hermione just nodded her head and stood up Draco followed suit.

"Well Lord Malfoy it was a pleasure meeting, well goodbye" With a graceful curtsy Hermione turned in the direction of the doors with her periwinkle dress flowing right behind her. Before Hermione got two steps before Draco grabbed her hand and Hermione jerked her head around. Chocolate met steel and there was instant jolt of electricity felt through their hands. Draco drew in a breath of air and asked Hermione a question.

"Hermione would you do me the honor, of me escorting you through the town tomorrow? I knew this magnificent little restaurant that serve excellent food that we could have for lunch and……" As Draco was saying this Hermione was about to say yes, when she just remembered that the Wesley brothers invited her out tomorrow too.

"I'm sorry my lord but I must decline, because I am already entitled to another date with other gentlemen who have offered me that same thing" Hermione said. Draco gave a stern look.

"What is his name if you don't mind me asking" Draco asked with interest. Hermione took a deep breath and said there names.

"Mr. Harry and Ron Wesley, do you know of them perhaps?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco raised one eyebrow in confusion, what were his brothers up too?

"Well my dear until we meet again and he kissed the top of her hand and watched her dresses sway as she walked towards the door.


End file.
